21st To Everything
by DhaizkiKudos
Summary: A Midnight Fic by an Amateur for Kuroba Kaito's birthday. Kaishin (Warning: Probably doesn't make sense)


_21/06/2019_

_I'm sorry if this didn't make any sense, I'd sacrifice anything for my children, and in this case, my sleep._

_In this, everyone knows that Kaito is KID, so chill._

**_Birthdays should be filled with fun and laughter, not misery and regrets._**

**_But alas! Every story has a happy ending, and if it's not, then the story isn't over!_**

**_Happy Birthday, Kuroba Kaito_** **_and Aoyama-Sensei!!!_**

**_•_DCMK_•_**

_(3rd Person's P.O.V)_

It's way too late for Kaito to sleep now, for he had been thinking about the way everything has been going on. He twisted and turned in his bed, creaking it every so often. He had had enough of it, and decided to make his way into his workshop behind the portrait.

Aoko is throwing herself at him, even though she clearly knows that he's bisexual. He'd revealed it years ago, when he was 18. Now, he was 21, and Aoko is delusional enough to think that they are together, when they are not.

He figured he was bi when a certain Detective waltzed into his life, and Hakuba doesn't count. Well, Hakuba's pretty and all, but his attitude can be improved and he's been proven as a straight man. So... no thanks.

_'Kudou Shinichi..._ Kaito sighed, burying his burning face in his fingers, _First, you would kick a death-ball into my face if I ever came into your line of sight. And now, you eirher act like an awkward schoolgirl around me, or act all cool and macho. And when I ask you about it, you either change the topic or deliberately shut me out... Dear god just be straight with me already...!_

Loud beeping from the alarm clock on the desk startled him from his daydreaming, which signaled another bothersome day at work, where customers usually come to oggle at him. _That's funny... I met Tantei-kun as Shinichi on the first time I was stalked by a customer, he was sort of the one in charge of my security..._**_No, stop it Kaito, he's probably already married to Mouri-Chan..._**Working as a Barista who occasionally does a few magic tricks for the customers definitely has a downfall; fans and stalkers everywhere. If another happened to follow him home today, they would be his 21st stalker, and doing it on his birthday is just inhumane.

Shrugging on his White Belstaff coat, he half-heartedly locked up and dawdled his way to the café; just a few blocks away. Planning his latest heist with FullTime shifts are horrible, he barely could get any sleep. He really needed to splash his f-

Thank you, driver and car, now Kaito needs to send his coat back to the launders for the 21st time this month.

When he finally arrived and pushed the glass door open, Veronica and Shizaburo, his partners for the day were already waiting behind the counter, in full uniform. Oh, he's in for a long one today.

•**__TIME SKIP__**•

"Welcome to Magic Café! Where what you need shall be served... Jesus Kudou-kun you look like you've been hit by a truck!" Veronica gasped, Kaito tilting his head back from the Espresso Machine to peer at said person.

It literally looked like he did, his usual crisp white shirt and blue coat were rumpled and dirtied with mud, a few cuts that were still bleeding on his perfect face and his Azure eyes shadowed by near-death experiences. Not that he needed any more than he had already gotten. He looked perfect, even with dirty clothing. How lucky.

He must have been staring for too long, because the large mug of Espresso was overflowing and were scalding his hands. Yelping, he withdrew his hands and ran off to get himself some ice. Gasps were heard from the customers that he was serving, and it was the loudest with the blonde girl that was relentlessly flirting with him even in her seat.

When he came back, however, Shizaburo was tending to Shinichi's injuries. Jealousy and anger flared up in him but Kaito restrained. Shizaburo had revealed that he was gay a month ago during a party, and he had his sights on Shinichi. Not that Kaito could do anything.

Little-Mister-Perfect looked up and gave him a cheeky smirk before he winced and glared at Shizaburo, who was putting too much pressure with the alcohol swab and was currently glaring at Kaito.

"I think I'll take it from there, Kaizei-san. You're clearly hurting our trouble-magnetic-VIP at the moment." Kaito offered, inwardly chuckling at the relief in Shinichi's eyes.

"But I wasn't finished talking to him yet-!"

"Shut up"

"...You didn't need to be that harsh with him just to greet me, you know," Shinichi tutted when he took Shizaburo's place, rolling his eyes at the loud whines and complaints the girls directed at him, mainly that blonde idiot. Kaito only grinned in response

**_•_DCMK_•_**

_(Aoko's P.O.V)_

I was just passing by when I caught them in the window of the cafe where Kai-chan worked at. And I saw them. Holding hands. Staring into each other's eyes._ This is unacceptable! Kai-chan's **MINE!**_

I hurriedly made my way to the entrance, preparing to scream as loud as I could. "BAKAITO! HOW COULD YOU?! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH AND YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH A GUY LIKE HIM?!"

I smirked in satisfaction when Kai-chan startled and flew backwards, while Kudou-kun startled so much that he fell backwards. Skipping over, I heard the whispers of _'He's taken?' 'Oh my god I can't believe I fell for a two-timing guy!' _and smiled to myself. I went in for a kiss but it was avoided once again, for the 21st time.

Kai-chan's expression hardened and he stood up, helping that vermin up from the floor. "For Gods' sake! AOKO! We're not together! Stop This AT ONCE!" Kai-chan yelled, red-faced probably from that kiss I gave him earlier. Oh, I love it when he yells like that, it makes him look daring when he isn't.

_(Little-Mister-Perfect's P.O.V)_

Seeing Kaito this angry and so defensive is so... heart-warming. I had already known about Nakamori-chan's condition from Kaito many times. But to see it in action was terrifying. What happened to sweet mop-wielding Nakamori Aoko?

I could hear the not exactly subtle whispers of _'Oh, thank god, she's just a delusional woman' 'Jesus woman calm down' __'She needs some milk!' _I couldn't help but look at Veronica and Kaizei-san's faces of shock.

Veronica was horrified, her finger was twitching towards the phone. But Kaizei-san, however, noticed that I was looking at him and winked. Ah... That explains why Kaito was in such a hurry to replace this guy. He's a creep.

_If only I knew if Kaito was interested in me... I would have found it adorable. But now I just find it annoying. _I sighed, looking back at the task at hand. Kaito and Nakamori-chan are staring each other down, one in utter hatred and the other love-stricken. The moment was shattered when Hakuba-san walked in and called out to Nakamori-chan.

I chuckled quietly when I saw Kaito letting out a sigh and gave Hakuba-san a small smile of thanks. Nakamori-chan only stalked over to Hakuba-san and hugged him tightly before turning to glare laser-beams at me. I felt a small spark of jealousy when Kaito gave the England Detective a cheeky grin and proceeded to dye his hair black with silver glitter. Hakuba-san only let out a huff of irritation and waved goodbye to us, dragging a shrieking Nakamori-chan.

"Well! I think it's time for me to return to work, after getting myself coffee" I attempted to break the silence. Kaito only gave me a 'Really?' look.

**_•_TIME SKIP_•_**

_(3rd Person's P.O.V)_

"It's my birthday and everything is dwindling down the drainpipe..." Kaito sighed, sulking quietly in the leather armchair. It was after hours and Shinichi hadn't come back as he had promised.

Veronica came up and wished him a Happy Birthday before she went out, and Shizaburo was still checking the credibilty of the coffee beans for the Drip Coffee. And then, both of them locked up the Cafe together in silence.

"Kudou-kun is mine, alright? You shameless Barista," Shinzaburo turned to Kaito, sneering. His glasses were slipping off his button nose and he just looked ugly in general. Kaito scrunched up his nose and waved him away. "Oh please, Shinichi wouldn't like a guy staring at him like you do. He doesn't like you by the way, surely you realised."

As Kaito walked home, he felt another presence behind him. Watching him, waiting... Quickly texting Shinichi that someone was following him, he turned a corner and waited for them to appear. And when they did, he immediately used his sleeping gas. Uncovering the hood, it was that Blonde Idiot that was chatting with him from earlier.

_21st Stalker... It really is a bad day_, Kaito yawned, mind set on returning home and collapsing on his bed. What he didn't expect was a chloroformed cloth to be smothering his face.

_Seriously..?_

_A kidnapping...?_

_Ugh..._

When he awoke, he was in a big, dark room, that had a few windows open. This smell... Shinichi's Manor?!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUROBA KAITO!" a cheer rumbled through the building, jolting Kaito up from his seat. A figure approached him lent out a hand for him to take. When he did, the figure pulled him close and the lights turned on.

It was Shinichi, Azure blue eyes sparkling full of mirth and laughter. Mouri-chan, Suzuki-chan, Masumi-chan, Haibara, the Kudou Parents and his mother along with Veronica and some other friends came into view giggling and smiling. A cake, few dishes and a chocolate fountain sat on the table a few metres away, under a large Chandelier.

He couldn't believe his eyes, everyone had remembered his birthday and had kept it as a surprise for him. It must've been Veronica's idea to put him in FullTime, and everyone had decided it was a perfect idea as they knew he would probably be planning a heist. Cheeky bastards.

So then they went, spending all night partying and doing absolutely random things. It was all shites and giggles until Shinichi dragged a partly-drunk Kaito out to the porch.

"...Kuroba-san, I-I have a confession to make," Shinichi stuttered, his face burning a radiant red. _Jesus Shinichi, you've practiced this 20 times! _"Oh! Is it the during the time when you tripped and fall and blamed it on me?" Giggles erupted from the tipsy thief. Shinichi frowned, he felt his resolve and courage decreasing and melting away.

"Shin-Shinichi! Do you know that when you frown, you look like a Panda? You look adorable when you frown..." Kaito warbled, his unfocused eyes drawn to the other man's features, mainly his lips. Shinichi couldn't help but gulp at his sudden remark, his face a burning inferno.

"Hm... I love you a lot, Shinichi. Like... lots and lots. Did you know that...?" And with that Kaito leaned in for a quick peck in the lips with the Detective; **his** Detective. Shinichi couldn't help but smile as he replied "I love you too, Kaito,"

_Hm... I guess acting drunk really does the work huh. _Kaito grinned, leaning in for another kiss. _I take back my words, this is the best birthday ever._

**_•_DCMK_•_**

**_His 21st Birthday, on the 21st of June, the 21st time for his coat to be washed because of cars splashing mud on it, the 21st time Aoko tried to kiss him, and the 21st time for Shinichi to 'confess' to Kaito in the 21st Century_**

**_There really is a 21st for everything_**

**__THE END__**

_Holy shit... I started at 12 am sharp and ended this at 3:50 am. If you don't mind the mistakes that I had probably made, I'm gonna go pass out now!_

_Byeeee_


End file.
